


Just Ten More Minutes

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Control, Dynamics, M/M, Porn, Power Play, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being under Frederick's "exclusive care" Will is one release form away from his freedom. Months of Frederick doing to Will what he wished was about to come to and end. However, there was something Will had to set straight first or try to anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ten More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me or anything.  
> Word count: 2100
> 
> Many thanks to my partner in crime [Kelsey](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/). I love you girl! You make life better.
> 
> This ship has ruined my god damn life. Find me on [tumblr](http://willskissograham.tumblr.com/).

This was Will's last appointment with Dr. Chilton. This was the appointment that would give him his freedom back. Frederick had to sign off on his mental health release, releasing him fully from his care. Everything that had happened to Will, and caused him to act the way he did, was because of Hannibal Lecter and Frederick knew that. However, Will wasn't real sure Frederick was going to corporate. 

Jack mentioned to Will that the good doctor had been mentioning PTSD. Saying how there was no way Will was of a sound mind after what Hannibal Lecter had done to him. Doctor Chilton said it would be unethical for him to leave it untreated. Obviously patient-doctor confidentiality were not part of those ethics. Then again this was Frederick Chilton we were talking about. He never had any to begin with. Will was well aware of the game Frederick was playing.

Will looked down at his watch. Three hours he had kept him waiting now. Will just sitting in Frederick's office, the other man nowhere to be found. Truth be told Will had no idea why he hadn't left yet. He had been telling himself just ten more minutes for the past three hours now. There was something about their dynamic he wanted to set straight.

In the BSHCI Frederick loomed over Will, reminding him every time he had the chance that Frederick was in control. “You are in my hospital. You're my patient now.” Frederick had once said. In Frederick's hospital where Frederick could do with Will what he pleased and what pleased him. It was Will's turn to have the upper hand now.

Will wasn't saying he didn't enjoy it because he did. He let Frederick have his fun but he always reminded him he was playing a dangerous game. All Will would have to do is bite a little too hard or bring blood with his nails and the message would be received. 

As he heard the door handle turn, door swinging open, Will stood to his feet. Frederick stood in the doorway leaning on his cane, smug look on his face. 

“I have been waiting three hours. What did you do? Walk here?” 

“You could have left.” 

“I almost did. I was just about to but I said I would give you just ten more minutes.”

“It taking you three hours to finally come to that idea? You must really need to see me, Mr. Graham.”

“Or maybe the fact that I MADE. AN. APPOINTMENT!” Will's temper was rising.

“But to wait three hours.”

“Release me so I can be through with this, Frederick.” He spat the words from his mouth. “Whatever this is. Was.”

Frederick walked around to his desk chair, taking his jacket off and laying it over the back of it. 

“Will, sit down.” He pointed to the chairs in front of him as he took his seat. “Please.”

Will conceded and sat down. His agitation apparent. “Just sign it, Frederick, and then this is done.”

“I'd hate to keep you waiting any longer, William.”

Will instinctively looked down at his feet, silently cursing the moment he did it. There was something about the way the older man said his full name that just made him relent. And of course the other man knew that.

“Now then, that's better.” Frederick smiled. “Don't you think?” He reached out and gently stroked the top of the younger man's hand with his thumb.

Will pulled his hand back. “Please, just sign the release.”

“Listen to me, Will. You need help. I can not in good conscious sign your release knowing you are dealing with something no person should ever have to deal with.” Frederick paused for second. “I cannot let you deal with that on your own and still be able to sleep at night.”

Will looked up and smirked. “If that's the same conscious that guided you with Abel Gideon's care then I will be better off on my own.”

Frederick ignored the comment. “I'm not signing the release.”

Will felt his pulse quicken and the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Frederick wasn't going to control him. Not this time. Those days were gone.

Will leaned over Frederick's desk and grabbed him by his tie. He pulled the older man to him, their faces mere inches apart. Will glared at Frederick, his breathing heavy.

“Sign the release. Don't sign the release. But know Frederick, know that I am not your patient anymore. You don't get to dictate to me and you damned sure don't want to be playing games with me. You've never been a very good sport.”

Frederick pulled away from Will's hold. “You'd be surprised, William.” 

Will took a deep breath. “You're not going to like where this goes.”

Frederick smoothed out his tie. “And that is where you are wrong. I assure you I am looking very forward to it.”

Will turned around heading towards the door, his pulse racing. As he placed his hand on the knob, he froze. His hand ran to the deadbolt locking it in place. Because truth be told knew Will knew he was going to enjoy it too. When he turned back around his eyes met Frederick's and in an instance he had the upper hand. 

With each step Will took towards Frederick, Frederick took one back. Will continued to advance towards Frederick until he had him pinned against the wall. As Frederick tried to push him off, Will grabbed the older man by the wrist and held them tightly in place.

Will took Frederick's bottom lip in his mouth biting at it lightly. Will released his hold, running his hand up the other man's thigh. He moved his hand to Frederick's erection stroking him through his pants. He nipped at his ear lobe grinning as the older man squirmed against him.

Frederick lightly pushed Will back, dropping to his knees, in between the younger man's legs. Will chuckled as the other man fumbled with getting his pants down. Not wasting time on Will's boxer briefs, he grabbed the younger man's cock pulling it out over the waistband. Will groaned loudly as Frederick wasted no time taking him fully in his mouth. Will's hand automatically ran to Frederick's hair, grabbing a fist full. He felt chills engulf his body as Frederick sucked hard at him. He squirmed as the older man wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, his mouth creating a tight suction on the shaft. He sucked and stroked in the same rhythm using his saliva to easily glide his hand in time. 

Will pulled Frederick back up to meet his eyes. Both men grabbed at their clothes taking them off as quick as they could. One by one each piece of their clothing gathered in piles on the floor.

“Over the desk.” Will demanded.

Will watched as Frederick nodded and walked to his desk, stopping to open a drawer. He grabbed a small bottle of lube and a condom and tossed them to Will. Will's cock throbbed as Frederick grabbed the side of his desk, ass in the air for his taking.

Will dropped the condom on the floor and flipped back the cap on the lube, coating down his middle finger. Stepping into Frederick he pushed gently against the older man's resistance. An instant later Frederick let out a loud “umph” as he pushed hard against Will's finger making contact with his prostate.

Will smiled and applied more lube to his pointer finger. As he continued to finger Frederick he began to slide another slicked down finger inside the older man. Will dropped the bottle of lube and ran his free hand around to Frederick's cock. He grabbed it tightly and began to stroke him lightly as pre-come ran from the tip. Using the older man's natural lubrication he picked up the pace, his hand gliding over the shaft. He pumped at him rapidly all the while fingering Frederick's prostate. A loud groan escaped from Frederick's lips and Will stopped instantly, removing his hand and fingers much to Frederick's protest. 

Will picked the condom up and eagerly tore it from the package. He placed it on the head of his cock, rolling it slowly down the shaft. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked himself down. He moaned lightly as he stroked himself. 

Will took his cock in his hand and stepped into Frederick who was still hanging tightly on to the desk. Never moving, only waiting, anticipating what is coming next. He stepped into the older man, pulling him to him by his hips.

“We come together.”

Slowly he guided his cock into the older man, carefully watching the other man's reaction. He bit his bottom lip as Frederick reacted by thrusting his hips, burying Will deep inside him. Not even a second to adjust. He was glad Frederick couldn't see his face. Otherwise he would have known Will was already about to lose it. He had to regain control. 

Will leaned in and grabbed Frederick by the shoulder, sinking his nails through the skin, leaving his mark. Using the other man's shoulder Will began to slowly rock into him. He tried to stifle a moan as the older man continued to push hard against him, sinking him deep inside. As Will watched his slick cock glide into the older man, guided by Frederick's hips, he had to stop. He was definitely loosing control. 

He removed himself from Frederick trying to regain himself. Frederick looked over his shoulder and Will swore he saw a flash of amusement on the older man's face. Will had to think of something and fast.

“Who is in control, Frederick?”

No answer.

Will slapped the other man hard on the ass. “Frederick!”

“You are, William.”

Will watched as his hand print started to slowly fade into view on Frederick's right ass cheek. Leaving his mark again, reclaiming what was his. Smirking he stepped back into Frederick, adding more lube. “Slow and steady”. He thought to himself. Just as he was regaining himself, gritting his teeth as he eased into the other man's warmth, Frederick split the playing field. Again he pushed hard against Will's cock sinking him back inside. Will's nails dug into the older man's hips trying to set the pace but Frederick wasn't having it. A low growl built in the back of Will's throat as Frederick worked his ass on the younger man's cock, his hips doing all the work. Both man's moans echoed through the room as the pleasure controlled them. Watching Frederick roll his hips rhythmically against the younger man's cock was more than he could take. 

“Fuck.” Will growled

He watched as Frederick ran his hand around to his own cock wrapping it tightly around it. The older man stroked his cock vigorously as he thrust his ass into the younger man. Once Frederick tightened his muscles around Will's cock just as it made contact with the older man's prostate both men hit their breaking point. The room filed with incoherent noises as Will spilled deep inside Frederick and Frederick into his hand. 

Their heavy breathing filled the room Will now leaning on the desk too, his hands propped against it. There bodies were covered in sweat and the smell of sex engulfed their senses. Will felt himself fall out of Frederick, now completely limp, and he stood up. He removed the condom and dropped it in the trash bin. Someone finding it was the last thought on his mind. He heard Frederick sit up, leaning against the desk.

Will turned around eying the other man as he collected his clothes from the floor. Frederick's hair was soaked, stray strands stuck to his forehead, his cheeks red, and his chest still rising and falling as if his life depended on it. Will had it admit he looked quite sexy.

Will tossed Frederick his undershirt, watching the older man as he pulled it over his head. That was not how he saw that going. Even though it was Will's cock buried inside Frederick, Frederick was the one in complete control. Frederick knew exactly what he was doing. He had only submitted long enough to give Will a taste, nothing more. Frederick was challenging him. Telling him he really did want to play. To come and get him, if he could. Will smirked.

“What?” Frederick asked, stepping into his pants.

“You surprised me.”

“I told you I might.” Frederick grabbed his tie from the floor and put it around the younger man's neck. “It's your move, William.”

`fin


End file.
